I Swear On My Life
by ShadowhunterWithBite
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis is a descendant of Katherine Pierce. One day Katherine shares her secret with Ali, that she is a vampire and makes her swear never to tell anyone.  Based on the song Secret by The Pierces.


**This is an idea that came to me when I was getting ready to go out earlier while listening to Secret by The Pierces :) which as good fans of PLL should know is the theme song for the show. **

**In the song the following lyrics occur:**

_Alison?_

_Yes, Katherine?_

_I have something I want to tell you but,_

_You have to promise never to tell anyone._

_I promise._

_Do you swear on your life?_

_I swear on my life._

**This made me think of Ali from PLL & Katherine from TVD and so this idea was born.**

_**Alison is a descendant of Katherine Pierce and every now and again she would show up in Rosewood and visit her distant family, The DiLaurentis'.**_

_**Alison does everything Katherine tells her to and is even frightened of her, but she admires Katherine and attempts to act like her with her own friends when Katherine is not around. The family do not know that Katherine is a vampire until one day when Katherine decides to share her secret with Alison. **_

**So this story is only going to have 3 or 4 chapters but I hope you enjoy it**

**So here goes.**

I Swear On My Life

Chapter One

The Secret

Alison DiLaurentis was sat on her bed on a miserable afternoon in Rosewood looking out of the window, she was in a fowl mood which matched the weather, annoyed because each of her friends had ditched her for the afternoon, claiming they had to spend time with their family or had other things to do. Well if they'd rather do that then hang with her that was fine, she'd make them regret it later.

"Why the long face?" Came a seductive female voice from the doorway, Alison turned to face the familiar voice, her eyes wide in shock,

"Katherine. What are you doing here?" She asked. Katherine's face remained placid,

"Can't I visit my cousin without her asking me why?" Katherine asked walking around the room, surveying practically everything in sight.

"No," Alison answered,  
>"I mean yes, of course you can visit," then added hastily,<p>

"I'm glad you're here."

Katherine smirked at her in the mirror from Alison's vanity table where she was now sat,

"If you must know I'm hiding out for a while," she told her.

"Hiding out from whom?" Alison asked intrigued,

"You ask so many questions," Katherine replied.

Alison said nothing but hung her head, feeling as though she had disappointed Katherine in some way,

"If you must know," Katherine began and Alison looked up in excitement,

"An old acquaintance of mine has arrived back on the scene," she told her in a simple tone and rather too slowly for Alison's liking. She was growing impatient but did not dare show Katherine that, instead she remained silent,

"You have a look on your face like your just _dying_ to know more," Katherine said turning on the vanity table chair to face Alison.

"He wanted me," Katherine began,

"You mean he loved you?" Ali asked,

"No," Katherine answered simply turning back to the vanity table,

"He wanted me for something…else," she said, picking up a deep red lipstick,

"What did he want?" Ali asked.

Katherine raised the lipstick to her mouth and applied it slowly, Alison waited impatiently as she did so.

"My blood," Katherine told her.

Alison was silent.

Did Katherine mean that he had wanted to kill her?

"He's found someone else now of course," Katherine continued,

"But she's protected and I'm not going to be the easy catch, so here I am."

Alison gently bit on her bottom lip before parting her lips to speak,  
>"Is this going to be another question?" Katherine asked unimpressed, Ali swallowed but nodded, Katherine sighed,<p>

"Fine, just one more," she replied rolling her eyes.

"So…you're just going to let him…kill this other girl?" Ali asked. Katherine shrugged,

"Why not? He has waited centuries," she said, smirking at Ali in the mirror again.

Alison was silent again, what did Katherine mean centuries? She couldn't mean literally. Katherine viewed Ali's perplexed face in the mirror and turned on the chair to face her.

"Alison?" She said,

"Yes Katherine?" Ali answered, frightened for what Katherine would ask of her.

"I have something I want to tell you," Katherine said moving to the bed to sit beside Alison,

"But you have to promise never to tell anyone."

"I promise," Ali replied.

"Do you swear on your life?" Katherine added looking directly at her with her dark, cold eyes,

"I swear on my life," Ali replied.


End file.
